fire86743fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iceguy163/An Update
Hey guys, it's been a while since I've last contributed to this wiki. I'm more inactive on Wikia nowadays than I was years ago. However, I am posting this just to let everybody know that I am alive, and I think it is time to update this wiki. I didn't know people still used this until years after I had abandoned it. You may know me as Fire86743, and I now go by Iceguy163. If you don't, well, I'm the founder of this wiki, and it's a pleasure to meet you. You don't have to ask why, it's complicated. But anyways, it's kinda sad looking back at this wiki, seeing how dead it is. This wiki started as just a place where I could host roleplays (I'm not that much of a roleplayer nowadays), and share my own little universe. My friend, which goes by many names, but I first knew as GlitchPokemon, would occassionally contribute as well. There was also the mention of the Penguin Master Agency (PMA for short), which was just a little fan-made Club Penguin secret agency that I made up. It was made to help another agency known as the Kitty Lover Agency, but to be honest, the Penguin Master Agency wasn't very successful, and it never met its purpose. Years had gone by, and things had changed. Users that I had known started leaving or became inactive, there was less to do, and I ultimately just left the roleplaying scene. I rarely went on the Club Penguin Wiki, let alone the chat. (though admittedly I spent more time on the chat than the actual edits) The Fire86743 wiki wasn't dead yet, as there were still pages being made, mostly suggested by GlitchPokemon, that I would write. However, there was still nothing major going on in the Fire86743 universe. While it looked like there was plenty of good ideas growing about, in the heart it honestly just looked like a desperate attempt to stay relevant and alive. After a few more months, there was nothing going on. Well, at least nothing made by me. GlitchPokemon seemed to have added new pages, but I was just idle, doing other things. I moved on to Roblox, Discord, the SCP Foundation, a combination of the other three, just to name the most relevant. I neglected this wiki, and I saw it as "that old thing that I made that I cringe at to this day." I didn't see all the potential that could have came about. I didn't even realize that people were still editing this wiki. And here we are. Now. It's been around 2 months since the last edit at the time of this writing, and I feel doubt that anybody's going to read this blog post. This wiki is so forgotten that I only came back here accidentally, but I wouldn't take that back, I am happy to see this wiki again. If you're reading this section, well, prepare for the FAQ thing. Frequently Asked Questions Here we go. Are there any new rules? I haven't come up with any just yet, but let's just say to be kind, do not vandalize, and do not post any inappropriate pictures to this wiki. I'll explain in the next question. What will happen to this wiki? I'll still edit this wiki, I won't try to delete it or anything, but I think the new editors should be have some kind of reward for their work in keeping the wiki alive. They will become admins, and I will work with them to improve the wiki. What is going to happen to the Fire86743 Universe? I will reboot it. The old continuity will become known as "Pre-Retcon", while the new continuity will be known as "Post-Retcon". What's this "Retcon" thing you are talking about? This "Retcon" thing will be an event in the Fire universe. Basically, how it goes is that the old timeline, or "Pre-Retcon", will be destroyed by a mysterious villain. Almost all of the characters die as their multiverse is being nullified. The survivors will continue to live in the "Post-Retcon" multiverse, but they will lose all of their memories, and ultimately have to start their adventures all over again. In other words, it's just a plot device used to start the reboot, which will have much better writing. What will appear in this new continuity? The sky's the limit. I will let new editors add to the universe with things such as characters, locations, stories, items, groups, etc. under a few restrictions. There can be anything ranging from original characters, towns and cities, custom police forces, supernatural objects and creatures, an organization to capture such supernatural objects and creatures, and villains to ruin everything. Once again, anybody can add to this continuity, though some pages will be locked if they are very important to the lore. Even Plants vs Zombies? I'm pretty sure that can work too. I'm honestly not a big fan of PVZ, but I'm still pretty sure that that can work with good enough writing. Who is the creator of this wiki? Me. I founded this wiki, it's who it was named after. While I may be called Iceguy163, I still am Fire86743. I just changed my username. Section 2 End of the FAQ section. In conclusion, I am really glad that I saw this wiki again, and I will continue to edit it with less strict rules. There's a lot of things that will happen to the wiki, its universe, and all of its characters. If you're reading this last section, then I'd definitely recommend suggesting some things for the wiki, whether it be on my message wall, this post's comments, or the forum. I'd love to hear what you have to say. P.S. Comments can also be a Q&A section. Category:Blog posts